


Memories

by darkangel86



Series: Malec Appreciation Week [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Malec Appreciation Week, Memory Related, POV Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: July 31 st – a moment from Alec's past





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for Malec Appreciation Week ob tumblr. You can expect six more of these from now til the 6th. :)

Alec would never forget the first time he heard the term for a man who had feelings for another man. Not that he knew what it meant at the time. He would learn that later. Not that he would ever repeat it but he would never forget it. What hurt the most, more than learning such a term even existed, was the person he heard it from.

Alec could see it clearly in his mind, his younger self hiding behind one of the shelves in the Institute's library, his mother marching into the room, already mid-rant, tossing out hate filled words at someone she, and Alec would later learn this, barely knew.

“-believe the nerve of that, that thing!” Maryse had snapped, her hands clenched tightly into fists at her side as she spoke far too loudly to be in the library. Alec remembered cowering even further into the shadows. “Coming into my Institute, making demands, throwing himself around like anything he says to anyone actually means anything!” She'd continued, raving madly as she paced back and forth at the end of one of the long tables.

Alec's knees had began to tremble. It was never a good thing when his mother was angry.

“Maryse-” Her companion had started but Maryse was having none of it.

“No. No! I will not be quiet when that warlock walks into my Institute like its beneath him to be here That stupid, ungrateful, immoral _faggot_! Who does he think he is?! Flaunting himself around my Institute like anyone would actually spare him a second look!” Maryse screamed and Alec had gasped before quickly slapping his hands over his mouth, hoping he hadn't been heard. Luck had been on his side that day.

For years, Alec played those few minutes over and over in his head. Wondering why his mother could be so cruel to someone she knew. Just because he was different? Alec always wondered and maybe it was why he'd kept that part of himself a secret for so long, if Maryse could treat someone she barely knew like he was a freak, then it only reasoned that she would treat her son far worse. It was a truth Alec lived with for more than a decade. Of course he eventually met the man in question and he wondered even more, how was it possible for his mother to detest Magnus? Because of course it was Magnus she'd been ranting about that day. It made perfect sense all these years later.

It was a memory he eventually shared with Magnus, worried that his boyfriend would be upset and that it might put a damper on the tentative relationship that he'd struck up with Maryse but Magnus had just laughed, said it didn't surprise him but he didn't hold it against her and Alec sighed in relief. For the first time since that day, Alec felt the memory slip from his mind, a smile on his face. He continued to thank the angels above for having Magnus in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This one and the next one are short. They do get longer. Promise. :)


End file.
